


Romancing the Stone

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His whole life has been in pursuit of that special stone that will make his life whole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing the Stone

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns them
> 
> **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- post series
> 
>  
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- Don’t hit me for the title. Thanks to evil_little_dog for the beta. This was written for Fma_fic_contest's prompt 'stone.'

XXX

His entire life had been spent in search of a stone. Ed had begun to think he would never escape that quest. Sometimes, when he shut his eyes, stones would mock him, tell him that he would never find the right one, the true one; tell him that he was wasting his life in this pursuit. Sometimes they were just downright mean, and told him a shrimp like him didn’t deserve to find it. That hurt, especially since he wasn’t that short any more. He’d realized he was almost as tall as Mustang when he’d seen the bastard the other day to ask advice as to where to search next.

It didn’t matter because he had finally found the goddamn perfect stone. “There, that’s it!” he crowed. “It’s perfect.”

Al’s brow knotted up. “The red one? If I never see another red stone…”

“Don’t be stupid. The one next to it.” Ed tapped the display glass. “It’s cornflower blue, just like her eyes.”

“You have good taste,” the sales clerk said, handing the ring to Ed. “That’s a brilliant-cut Xingese sapphire, fairly rare. Platinum setting with another half carat of diamonds in the band.”

“It’s beautiful,” Al agreed.

“It’s perfect. I’m going to ask Winry to marry me right this time.” Ed beamed.

“Nothing could be worse than your last attempt.”

“Bite me.” He gave the ring back. “I’ll take it.”

And if Al told anyone his hands were shaking when he said that, Ed would kill him.

 

Author’s Note - [ This is the ring in question](http://www.faycullen.com/Antique-Engagement-Rings/9038/%0A)


End file.
